Transition
by GlitteringNights
Summary: Four years after the Titans formed, Dick Grayson considered an identity change. One that wouldn't associate him with Batman. One in which that he'd be seen for who he really was: the leader of the Titans. Dick Grayson yearned to be his own hero. He would leave the cape and tights behind. He became Nightwing.


It had been four years since the Titans had joined together, and throughout those years, each respective member had grown in separate ways. They were all older now, hardly teens anymore, which let to the group decision to change the teams name solely to Titans, believing they had outgrown the 'Teen' dub.

Beast Boy was the youngest at seventeen, Raven and Robin being nineteen, still technically teenagers though classified as adults. Starfire had recently turned twenty, and Cyborg was the oldest, being twenty one.

About a year and a half ago, the Titans had decided on no longer being just heroes. They had taken on civilian alias. Some of the friends had taken back identities that had long been lost to the world.

Beast Boy became Garfield Logan once again, a name that hadn't been uttered since his time with the Doom Patrol. Cyborg had taken up his identity as Victor Stone, the son of a famous scientist and former star athlete that hadn't been seen in years after an accident. Raven, who had never another first name when she grew up in Azrath, had become Rachel Roth. Starfire, hailing from Tameran only had her Tamaranean name, Koriand'r, and the nickname her family had frequently called her; Kory. Starfire had become Kory Anders.

Then there was Robin. He believed his true name to have long been dead to the world, stored away for no one to know. Dick Grayson. He had only allowed his girlfriend to use his real first name, Richard, and asked that his friends simply call him Dick.

Speaking of his girlfriend, he believed her to have changed the most out of all the group. She was still the second tallest Titan, though her height now rivaled Victors own. She was now 6'4, six inches taller than her boyfriend, and two inches shorter than Cyborg, though, as tall in her iconic platform boots.

Everyone in the group, sparing Victor, became taller. Rachel, by only an inch or so, Garfield had grown a bit taller than Rachel, which made him exponentially happy. Dick had grown six inches himself, now 5'10. He had hoped one day he might be as tall as his girlfriend, as during one short period of time, they were the same height, both 5'10, Dick believed it might happen, until he saw her grow six inches in a matter of months. It shocked him, but he supposed such growth during a short period of time was a result of her Tameranean physiology.

Though, because of such growth, it led the girl to decide on a uniform change, believing her to have outgrown that phase in her life.

Her new uniform wasn't extremely different. She kept the style of the classic thigh-high boots, though a lighter purple with a white stripe. Her crop top was the same purple, with little holes on each shoulder and by the sides of the top of her chest in order for her skin to absorb the very needed sunlight. The green gem that was on her former uniform stayed, though at the center is her chest. The top had long sleeves that then connected to white gloves that also included the emerald gemstones. Her belt on her shorts had open circles on her hips, and the shorts included white stripes. Her hair had become longer and thicker as the years passed by, the dark auburn fading to lighter colors. She had learned, as she got her older, she possessed a rare Tamaranean trait that had not shown its self until she was 18. When using her powers, her hair would erupt into harmless, though blazing flames.

Raven had also made minor adjustments to her uniform as well. Simply adding transparent leggings and a few other things. Robin had heard Beast Boy talk about changing his uniform, claiming it still associated him with the Doom Patrol. He altered it slightly.

Upon hearing the changeling make that statement, it made Robin wonder. When he had first seen Starfires new uniform it had made him consider changing his own. But after hearing Beast Boys explanation as to why he would be appalled to change his costume, it made Robin realize something.

It made him realize he, no matter his accomplishments and the name he made for himself, would always be in Batman's shadow. Batman's kid partner. That was what solidified his decision.

—

The young man wandered aimlessly through the empty halls of the tower. He was dressed in a plain t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. Dick had his sunglasses placed upon his face, as well. He trusted his friends, of course, but the glasses simply made him feel more comfortable after years of hiding behind the domino mask.

He found himself in the corridors that held all their rooms after roaming around for some time. He knew Garfield and Victor were playing video games in the common room, and Rachel was most likely meditating. So, he knocked on his girlfriends room.

"Come in." He heard from the other side of the door. Dick walked into the room. It hadn't changed much over time, a few more pieces of furniture, maybe, more muted colors.

"Hello!" Kory chirped cheerfully. She was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her dark hair. He crossed over to her and sat down, giving her a peck on the cheek before putting his arms around her waist and resting his head against her shoulder, setting his glasses to the side and shutting his eyes lightly. "Hi."

She giggled at his actions and moved her hand to stroke it through his hair. Over the two years they had been dating, Dick had become more comfortable with displays of affection. Ever since then, he had also learned to open up to his friends more. He became less closed off. And, even whenever he became obsessed with a case, he soon learned that he needed to talk to his friends and just take a breather, or Starfire would shoot him with a starbolt.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am fine. Is there something wrong?" She looked down at him with worry in her eyes.

"No, no," Dick replied, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk."

Kory rested her arm against his shoulder. "Very well, what do you wish to speak about?"

He gave a slight shrug. "I've been thinking lately," he said, "everyone's been changing. And I think it's about time I do, too."

"What do you mean?"

"After what Gar said... with him being associated with the Doom Patrol, it made me think. I'll always be seen as Robin, Boy Wonder, partner to the Dark Knight. I'll always be in his shadow, no matter what I do, how I try distance myself from the mantle of Batman... in one way or another, people will always associate me with him. I want to make a name for myself."

Kory turned her head towards him. "I see... you want to become Nightwing."

"I want to become Nightwing," he confirmed. He thought back to when Kory had gone into the future and described his older self. He decided he'd modify some aspect of the costume she had told him about.

"I've been sketching out some suit ideas the past few weeks," he sat up. "Here, come with me. I want to show you them."

Kory stood up with him and took his outstretched hand as she followed him.

They walked into Dicks room and he made his way over to his cluttered desk. He pulled out a battered sketch book, and he took it in his hand as he flipped through the pages.

"I'm not that much of an artist," he explained, "but I came up with a few designs."

He showed her all of the designs he had come up with. Some of them were quite similar with small changes, but the one Kory liked the most was a black suit with a black belt that had the symbol he had created off of her old description, except the end of the wing turned into a stripe down the arms. It also included a different type of mask, with winged edges. He had some sketches of the mask in both blue and black.

"I actually started putting together a prototype of the suit," he mentioned, pointing to a plain black uniform he had on a showcase. It didn't have the bird symbol, just a plain black suit with the belt that had been included in the design.

Kory walked over to observe it. The material was still flexible like his current one that was made for an acrobat, but it had more armored padding on it.

She lightly dragged her finger tips across the suit, feeling the texture of the material.

"I've also been experimenting with my weapons," He added, pulling out a bird-a-rang. "I think I'll keep the design the same, considering I have so many, but I might change the color. Maybe black and blue."

Starfire nodded, still observing the suit.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" She asked.

Dick shrugged, "I don't know. A few months, maybe?"

"I see," the alien said as she picked up one of the sketchbooks and flipped through it.

"I've made a few other prototypes, but either the stitching came undone or the material wasn't strong enough." He pointed back to the suit Kory had been looking at. "That's my most successful one so far."

Kory nodded. "Interesting."

"I've just been wearing my current uniform before I even joined the Titans. It's just time for a change," he shrugged.

"I understand," Kory turned to him, "when do you believe you will have finished the suit?"

"I've got most of the materials. I need to add a few more things to it. I haven't actually tried this one on either. Thought it might rip like the last few, so I wanted to make sure it was good enough before trying it." Dick took it off of the mannequin, holding it up against his chest. "I'll still have to add the emblem, of course."

"Perhaps," Kory said, still looking at the suit, "you can try it on, and might we be able to go on patrol tonight. You would be able to test it then, no?"

Dick smiled. "Sure. I mean, there's no better way to test it then actually wearing it to go on patrol. I should work stitching the symbol in though... shouldn't take too long."

—

A few hours passed and it was time for the two to go on patrol. Dick had finished the prototype suit, and was just checking over the little details. Making sure his weapons were in the tool belt, and that the seems would hold.

He slipped on the suit and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad, Dick thought to himself.

Dick had yet to create the winged mask he sketched so he just put the normal domino mask on. He left the room, and knocked on Kory's door.

The door slide open, and Dick walked in. Kory was pulling her boots on.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, open his arms in a 'ta-da!' motion.

Starfire giggled at her dork of a boyfriend. "The suit is nice."

Dick feigned a look of hurt, "Only nice? I'm offended."

Kory sighed, and stood up. "Come, let us show our friends and see what they think."

The couple walked down the corridor to the common rooms doors. They made a swoosh noise as the two walked in.

Gar and Victor were playing video games once more, and Raven was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, deep into a book.

No one looked up as Dick and Kory walked in. They were all engaged in their activities.

After a few seconds of silence, Kory spoke up.  
"Friends, we are to go on patrol."

"Have fun," Gar waved his hand lazily.

Dick let out a low whistle and cleared his throat. "Uh, anything you guys want when we come back. It's 5pm right now, we should be back by dinner."

"Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy jumped up, eyes still glued on the television screen. "Maybe something from that new Italian restaurant that just opened up?"

"Nah, dude," Vic said. "Get pizza. Fast, and classic. Plus, they normally have a few boxes ready after patrol times.

"Hey, I love pizza as much as the next guy, but we just had it. Three days in a row." Garfield replied.

"So?" Vic shrugged.

Rachel sighed and set her book down. "Please don't get piz—" She said as she looked up, talking in Dicks appearance. "Oh."

"See, at least Rae agrees with me!" Gar proclaimed, turning to Raven to give her a thumbs up. He noticed the blank look on her face, and turned to the person she was looking at.

"Uhhh... Who's the stranger in our house?"

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Haha, very funny."

"What do you mean, stranger?" Cyborg had a confused expression on his face, he had yet to see Dick, and was instead looking at Garfield.

Victor then turned to the center of attention. "Oh."

Dick awkwardly stretched the back of his head and sighed. "Just wanted to see what you guys thought of the suit, but now—"

In second Victor was studying the suit. "Not bad," he said. "Needs some refinement here and there."

"Yeah, it's just a prototype."

"No cape," Rachel commented, quirking an eyebrow. "What made you want to change?"

Dick shrugged. "Kory changing her suit was part of it," he explained. "But when Gar said he'll always be connected to the Doom Patrol... it made me think. As Robin, I'll always be seen as Batman's sidekick, no matter how much I distance myself. But, now, as Nightwing, I can be seen as my own hero."

"Makes sense," Beast Boy commented, hand on his chin. "Yeah, nice suit and all, but in all seriousness, bring home something to eat."

Dick lightly shook his head.

"Well, when you two get back, I'll help with the suit." Cyborg mentioned.

Nightwing smiled, "Thanks, Vic."

—

The two left the tower to go on patrol, not seeing much of note. Eventually, sirens were heard as an armed robbery was taking place.

The Titans jumped into action, with Starfire taking Nightwings hand as they flew to the scene.

Upon noticing the two heroes, the criminals lifted their guns to shoot. There were four of them in total, and before they were given the chance to set off a round of bullets, Starfire melted the front end of the guns with her starbolts. The robbers dropped the guns as soon as they felt the searing metal. They tried to run, but as they turned, Starfire shot them with low charged energy blasts in the small of their backs, knocking them out.

As Starfire felt with her half of the robbers, Nightwing launched two bird-a-rangs simultaneously, lodging them into the gun, where each blew up in the criminals hands.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked right before Nightwing delivered a swift punch, and followed up with a kick into the other mans stomach. He stood up straight, and dusted his hands off.

In no time, the heroes and criminals were swarmed by the police, as well as a news van. A reporter hopped out. She raced over to the two young heroes.

Normally, the news didn't often interview the Titans. It depended on the severity of the crime, and how long the team stuck around the crime scene, whether it be to talk to the detectives or policemen. News teams throughout the city would report on crimes even if the Titans had already left or declined a comment.

Dick assumed the interview was a result of him.

But now, the woman stuck out her hand to Starfire, and then Nightwings.

"Starfire, nice to see you again." The woman, Elaine, she remembered from previous encounters, said. Starfire smiled, "It is lovely to see you, as well."

Elaine turned to Nightwing. "Sorry, I don't recognize you? Are you a new member of the team?"

"Actually... I,"

—

Back at the tower, Garfield had switched on to the live news feed. He jumped up and said, "Look! Dick and Kory are on the news!"

"Probably asking who he is." Cyborg replied as he was washing the dishes. "To be fair, I wouldn't have recognized him, either."

Beast Boy kept his gaze on the TV as he listened to what they had to say.

"Actually, I'm not a new member. I'm Robin."

"Really? No bright colors, no cape?" The reporter asked.

Gar watched Dick shake his head. "No... I believe I've outgrown that part of my life. Change is inevitable. Call me... Nightwing."

—

 ** **I'd like to note that first off, Starfires costume in here is based after her uniform in her 2015 solo run. Also, I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything. I've been super busy with schoolwork, and I've been unmotivated when it comes to The Demons Head and In Another Life. I won't stop them, it'll probably just take a while to update. I don't exactly have how I plan to progress the stories in order to get them to the point I actually have planned out. So, I'm so sorry for the lack of posting. I'll try to post one chapter a month of either of the stories, and if I have time outside of that, I'll write some single chapter stories like this one. This story has been sitting in my files since I started it in July and kind of gave up on it in August. But, I thought finishing this would be better than just posting an update regarding all this information on one of my ongoing stories. So, I hope you enjoyed this. This was fun to write, considering I love to write about the Titans when they're older. Plus, if given the chance to show Dick as Nightwing, I'll take it.****


End file.
